federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - June, 2386
This page chronicles posts #15091-15210 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2386. *CP - May, 2386 *CP - July, 2386 Cardassia Plots First Week Having some bad ideas, AVARIN INDUS gets drunk and invites QUESTA DAMAR over under false pretences and then hits on her. She gets upset when he pushes for sex but then they come to an understanding and she gives is, only to go into labour. QUESTA has CANA DAMAR and AVARIN is still at the hospital when GWENI DAMAR arrives to see him, getting jealous. The women argue some but then work it out, Gweni understanding Questa, like Corat, may need a lover for all her needs. Fourth Week Back in his own time, DAYIN LETHO-EVEK is excited to explain to RAYLON EVEK just how much he hurt Cydja in the future and what their life is like. Bajor Plots First Week Wishing to make an impression with KATAL UNA, CHIARO DHOW sneaks some time with her when KITAAN DHOW entertains the kids. He comes on hard with her but she rejects him, really not sure about the kid and he throws a fit. Second Week Trying once more with KATAL UNA, CHIARO DHOW corners her in a local bookstore and insists that he would like the chance to get to know her better. She agrees for something sexual but over all her children come first and they have to be discreet. When they go to a hotel together, KATAL leaves and FARAN UNA sees them, prompting him to ask questions about Katal’s relationship. Third Week New chatacter VARIS IKYRA is walking around a market when Hebitian cultist KEEVA EDON approaches her and gets the young Bajoran woman to check things out at Asgard. Once she is there, IKYRA is introduced to IJAMA VARIS who is a Cardassian woman in Yintar’s inner circle, as well as assigned some living quarters on the property. Attended a community meal, she meets YINTAR IOAN and finds the whole thing a little intimidating - uncertain ig they will be accepting of her past. YINTAR finds AMITY LIU in the compound gardening and she wants to spend some time with him. They go out riding, only for Yintar to explain Hayden has been sexually active which really shocks Amity. Wishing to help tame a new horse, YINTAR busys himself wtih that before he sees IKYRA again but this time has a flashback to his introductions to SITA AHKIL, his first love, to whom Ikyra reminds him of. OVI MERU is sent to talk to IKYRA and get everything set up legally for joining the compound and Ikyra is offically brought into the mix. YINTAR then has a chat with MERU who brings up some other issues with Amity and how he needs to stop treating her differently than others or it will cause problems. Upset about the choices before him, YINTAR goes to IKYRA and has another vision before opening up to her in the temple about his digression back into a more selfish time and how to fix his mistakes. Uncertain about it all YINTAR sees MERU once more but hallucinates that she is Netiri Jala who was his first wife before she offers advice on how to proceed with Amity. Fourth Week As a backpost to last week, KATAL UNA is caught coming out of the hotel on Bajor where FARAN UNA sees her and inquires. He is shocked and jealous to find out that she is having sex with someone else. On the planet, CYDJA DAMAR-BERN seeks out AMITY in an attempt to catch up with her and see how she has been doing since they last talked. CYDJA is getting some good in the kitchen of Varnadas when HAYDEN IOAN mistakes her for being one of the Asgard girls and is then embarrassed to learn she is his sister. Later, HAYDEN takes CYDJA out for a horse ride but his man bits get excited and YINTAR also puts on a move which annoys Hayden. AMITY decides that she needs some help and goes into therapy with SIDNEY PIPER explaining her issues to him. He attempts to be unbiased and wishes to speak with Yintar as well. AMITY has to talk to YINTAR about it first and manages to get him to agree to go and talk things over. Hoping to have a frank discussion with AMITY IOAN, YINTAR IOAN finds her in Asgard and explains that the followers don’t like her getting away with more and unless she moves into the place she isn’t allowed back. She relents, though she doesn’t find the singling out fair. YINTAR takes it upon himself to teach VARIS IKYRA about the Hebitian religion but she has some questions of her own about his past which he answers. Running into the other AMITY and OVI MERU have a discussion about her comments and how Amity wants her to stay out of her business, while Meru only offers genuine support. AMITY is back at Asgard with JENDAYI IOAN to tell YINTAR that she knows it was Meru who was complaining to him about her. She tells him to watch out for her because women are sly and in turn Yintar points out Amity is a woman with more to lose. USS Hiroshima Plots First Week En route to Bajor from Deep Space Five, we discover that N’LANI DHAJA and KITAAN DHOW welcomed their twins into the world. LOGAN DHOW and LIYAH DHAJA were born June 01, 2386. Romulan Plots First Week Needing to have more advice closer to home, BAARIL JO’REK encourages RHIA S’TOKKR to move from her placement with her in-laws and to the Praetorian residence in hope she can find some peace. #06 June, 2386 #06 June, 2386 #06 June, 2386